Thunder
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: Haruhi gets attacked on the beach and almost drowns, and gets saved by Tamaki. Later, in a bedroom... ;D  I haven't written many stories, so please R&R and tell me how it was! Thanks! :   Rated M for a reason... LEMON!


The sun was shining brightly and it hit the sand in such a way that Haruhi had to adjust her sunglasses to get rid of the glare. She was starting to wonder how the twins had managed to convince her to come to the beach anyways. She hated being outside and Tamaki's incessant nagging to play volleyball with him, Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny were starting to bother her.

She sighed heavily. She wouldn't really have minded going to the beach if there weren't so many fangirls around. Her friends happened to be the most popular and attractive boys at Ouran Academy. They ran a club where they would spend their free time entertaining girls and dressing in dashing, elaborate outfits. The reason that she, a poor girl that got into Ouran on scholarship alone, was good friends with these men was because she had to work for them. Being her clumsy self, she broke a very expensive vase of theirs the first time she saw them, so in order to pay them back, she had to entertain the ditzy girls as well. She wasn't attracted to women or anything, she just dressed like a guy and didn't have to worry about feminine shape, so everyone assumes that she is a guy. She's never bothered to point it out, she really doesn't care about what others think of her. The only reasons her friends know that she is a girl is because they found a picture of her when she was in middle school sporting a long, flowing haircut and a cute miniskirt. Now, her hair is barely past her ears and her wardrobe is made up of cheap, boys clothing.

At the moment, a group of bikini clad girls are oggling at us, but we don't really pay attention to them, being kind of accustomed to constant eyes on us. In fact, Tamaki at the moment is more interested in whether I wan an ice cream or not. It's weird how much attention he pays to me. He claims it's because he thinks of himself as a fatherly figure and must protect his "precious daughter", but the way I sometimes catch him looking at me suggests otherwise. There's always a brilliant smile on his face and his cheeks have the most adorable blush... Why am I thinking this way about Tamaki? He's just asking for ice cream, I shouldn't be analyzing it so deeply.

I hastily decline his offer, quickly turning my back on him. I tell him that I just ate, and that I'm going for a walk.

"Can I come as well? If you get tired, you might need someone to whisk you off your feet and carry you back!" He always says something romantic like that. I don't really think of it as anything special, since he talks to every girl like that, it's in his nature. I blush anyways and say, "N-n-no. I just want to be alone right now."

Without looking to see if he is hurt, I hurry my way down the beach.

"But it would've been so delightful to walk along with Haruhi and eat ice cream with her..." Tamaki sighs as he depressedly walks back to his friends. He finds a corner of blanket separate from everyone else and sits down and sulks. He thinks of how cute Haruhi looks in her bathing suit. Even though she can't dress in a girls' suit because of all the fangirls, he likes the way the swim trunks hang on her hips, slightly too big for her, as if they'd fall off any moment...

"NO! I can't think those thoughts about Haruhi!" Tamaki screams inside his head. He can't think of her in that way. He is her fatherly figure, to protect her whenever she is in need! He isn't the perverted creep who pictures her naked... Well, maybe he does that too.

"I have to stop!" He whines. Despite his pleads of innocence to himself, he goes back to thinking about how she looks.

"Even her sweatshirt hangs in just the right way, complementing her frail figure. Now that I think about it, she always wears baggy things covering her chest..."

"I wonder what size she is..." He wonders aloud.

"Wonder what size what is, Senpai?" The twins ask in unison as Kaoru ruffles Tamaki's hair.

"Go away, twins! I'm having a wonderful daydream..." Tamaki mumbles.

Kaoru laughs loudly. "We can only wonder what it could be about, huh Hikaru?"

"Yeah, I mean, we could only guess that it might have to do with a certain female and some very naughty things, hmm Kaoru?"

"Stop making fun of me! Your friend is in a deep depression and should not be judged by the thoughts that go on in his head!" Tamaki whines.

"You know... Speaking of Haruhi, where did she run off to?" Hikaru says with a sudden change of tone.

They all turn in the direction she went, but nothing is in sight except a menacing cliff in the distance.

"I'm so hungry. Maybe I should have accepted Tamaki's invitation for ice cream." Haruhi says to herself as she walks along the craggy cliff. She turns back to see how far she has walked, and is surprised to see that the only person in sight is a small dot on the horizon. She isn't all that nervous about how far she is from her friends. She actually likes being in solitude. Maybe now she would be able to go swimming without worrying about anyone seeing that she is a girl. She took off her clothes so all that was left was her bra and swim trunks. She walks over to the edge of the cliff to see that she isn't too high up and the waves are calm.

"Why not?" She thinks as she walks a few steps back to get a running start. She takes a step forward but stops suddenly, hearing something behind her.

"Looky here," Says a deep, masculine voice. She whirls around to face the stranger, and is startled to see a tall muscular man grab her. She struggles against him as he grabs her arms, but he is too strong and it is no use. All she has time for is one desperate, piercing scream before he shoves a cloth into her mouth and whispers, "You're coming with me."

"You see, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll along the shore together. She will be in a flowing pink sundress. 'Wow, the sunset is so pretty,' she'll remark. 'Oh Sempai, I'd love to be with you here forever.' And we will embrace, and kiss, and I'll feel her up-"

"Sempai, you can stop fantasizing right now," Kyouya says with disgust. "We should be paying more attention to where she went off to, not how you'll fall in love."

"But it would be the best thing ever!" Tamaki squeals. Kyouya replies, "haven't you noticed that it is nearly nighttime, a storm will be arriving shortly, and Haruhi is nowhere in sight?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" An earsplitting scream carries out from the distant cliff and stops the boys in their tracks.

"Haruhi!" They yell in unison, and race down the shore towards the treacherous cliff.

When Haruhi woke up, she was in a cave tied to stalagmites and was noticeably less clothed than she had been before. She tried to scream out again, but the gag was cutting off all sound from escaping her mouth. She struggled against the ropes that were binding her, but it was no use. The knots weren't budging and the flailing was just giving her rope burns.

Haruhi usually didn't get scared, but at this moment she was truly fearing for her life. A sadistic maniac had tied her up, naked, in a cave that is too far away for anyone to help her. She could swear he had a knife in his pocket when she was ambushed, and could only think of all the horrible things he would do to her.

As she started crying, a silhouetted figure appeared at the entrance of the cave. The figure spoke out, "Don't worry, I am here."

"T-Tamaki!" She spoke through the gag, her voice muffled. The figure laughed menacingly.

"No, your precious Tamaki isn't here to save you. But I promise-" The man walked up to Haruhi and kissed her collarbone. "Nothing bad will happen to you."

Haruhi gasped at the feeling of his lips on her neck, wishing she could flinch away, wishing she had something, **anything,** to cover herself up with. She knew, without a doubt, the reason she had been tied up like this with no clohtes on. But she wasn't ready for something like this! She didn't want her first time to be stolen from her like this!

She squeezed her eyes shut as his cold lips moved town her neck to one of her breasts, biting down hard on her nipple. She knew she would end up with bruises, and kept her eyes shut as his clammy fingers made their way down her side, ruthlessly pinching and prodding her. She knew that there was no point in crying out, but she couldn't help the yelps of pain that escaped her lips to be smothered by her gag.

Two tears traced a path down her cheeks as she tried to think of anything other than what those fingers were doing to her, the ways she was being violated. She was surprised when, suddenly, the hands were gone.

She hoped, for almost a second, that he was done, until she heard the sound of him unzipping his pants. Her eyes opened, then widened in surprise when she saw the size of her kidnapper's hardened cock. He was going to shove that thing inside her? She cringed and whimpered at the thought, which only made the man's sadistic grin wider as he advanced on her.

Even knowing how hopeless it was, Haruhi couldn't help but struggle, thrashing violently against the bonds holding her. But nothing happened, and in the end she hung limply, sagging against the ropes that held her in place.

The man didn't seem at all put off by her reaction. He only chuckled darkly at her as he reached down and spread her knees with his hands, her feeble strength being no match for his.

She knew that it was inevitable, but she wouldn't let it happen without a fight. Finally spitting out the gag, she started screaming bloody murder, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"STOP! No, please stop!" Haruhi screams. She didn't think it would have to happen like this. She cringes, trying to prepare herself for the moment when all her innocence will be brutally ripped from her... When she hears someone yelling from the cave entrance. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yells with tears of pain and now joy running down her face. Tamaki runs up to the horrible man and slugs him in the face. The man stumbles and falls onto his back. Running up to him, Tamaki kneels over the man and beats him while screaming, "You horrible, disgusting excuse for a human being! How DARE you lay even a finger on Haruhi! You will be punished for what you've done!"

Hunny runs unnoticed over to Haruhi and cuts her free from the rope. He gives her her clothing and tells her, "Don't worry Haru-chan, we didn't look." He then runs over to Tamaki to assist him in beating the crap out of the man. Haruhi dresses and looks up to see that Tamaki is sprawled on the floor clutching his gut and that the creepy man is running straight towards her. She panics and runs away, not looking where she is going. She finally thinks she lost him when she hears Hikaru yell, "Haruhi, look out!"

She looks in front of her to see that she has run off the cliff, and is falling down onto the rocks and surf below.

_So... This is what drowning feels like?_ Haruhi wonders as she floats downward to the ocean's floor. She tries to move but feels like weights have been strapped to her limbs. She can't breathe. Her lungs feel as if they're filled with water, and are burning intensely. She knows that there is no use. Her body will remain in the ocean forever, to be swept along and never see the light of day again. _I need one last look at the world._ She slowly opens her eyes and can see the sun glittering up from above, casting pretty patterns across the water's surface. She can see the outline of the craggy cliff where the man is... Where her friends are... Where Tamaki is...

She opened her eyes wider. Tamaki! Was he okay? When she saw him last he had been sprawled on the floor of the cave. He looked hurt. Had he been stabbed by that horrible man? _Oh god, please let him be okay! Please let him be okay! If anything happens to him, it will be all my fault! As my dying wish, please let him be okay..._

The smells of crab and giant tuna wafted into the room and filled the air. Haruhi's nose twitched as she opened her eyes to the harsh light of the lamp above her, temporarily blinding her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what had happened. She looked around to see that she was on a very plush bed with thick covers. To her left there was a large window that took up most of the wall. She could see that dark clouds were rolling in over the water. She gulped and hoped there wouldn't be a storm. She looked around and saw that there was a also a wardrobe made of pine across from her and a bedside table to her right with a phone and a glass of water. She took a sip from the glass, mumbling, "Frickin' rich house..." She made a move to get out of the bed, but was stopped by an overwhelming pain in her right calf. She looked down to see it had been heavily wrapped in bandages, with a noticeable dark red stain slowly growing larger.

"Ah, shit," she cursed, and proceeded to hobble over to the door. She was about to turn the knob when the door burst open, knocking her backwards. She yelped in pain and saw Tamaki standing in the doorway. Tamaki, quickly realizing he had knocked her over, reached out to catch her before she hit the floor. He grabbed her and pulled her enough to him that she could feel the smoothness of his chest and could smell the shampoo he used. Mangos and Orange Blossom...

"Oh, I'm so sorry Haruhi!" He exclaimed. "I came in to check on how you were, but I guess I just screwed up."

"D-don't worry about it," Haruhi stammered. "Um, is that... tuna I smell?" Tamaki burst out laughing and doubled over. Haruhi smiled. She had always liked the way he laughed.

"I knew that if we started cooking something you would wake up!" He tapped her nose with a finger and whispered, "I'll be right back." He turned away and left her standing in the doorway, beet red.

Tamaki strolled through the halls, carrying a large plate of tuna, crab, and other various seafood. He thought it was adorable that Haruhi's first thought after all that had happened was about food. He sighed as he debated about whether to tell her that he had dived into the water after her, swimming frantically into the depths of the ocean to save her. He carried her out of the water, called a doctor to help with the gashes on her forehead and leg, and brought her to Kyouya's beach house where they all were staying. He then had a maid change her into pajamas because he couldn't bring himself to do it (even though he really wanted to).

Thunder roared loudly and echoed throughout the empty hallway. Lightning shined through the window in an electric purple and startled Tamaki. He stumbled and almost dropped the food, but caught it mid-fall. He recovered himself and dusted his pants off. He wondered if Haruhi would be okay with such a clear view of the storm.

"She's such a strong girl, she'll be fine," Tamaki said to himself as he opened the door to her room.

"I brought you your food Haru-" Tamaki stopped as he realized that Haruhi was nowhere in sight. The lights were off and her bedsheets were sprawled across the floor.

"Haruhi? Where are you? This isn't funny!" Tamaki yelled frantically, searching under the bed and in every nook and cranny. He was scared out of his wits. If anything bad happened to her again, and he wasn't there to protect her, he would never forgive himself. He banged on the door of the wardrobe and heard Haruhi gasp in surprise.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked with fear in his voice. "Y-y-yeah I'm just fine," Said Haruhi through the wardrobe. "I-I just find the wardrobe more comfort-" She yelped as thunder boomed throughout the room. "Are... you afraid of thunder?" Tamaki asked sympathetically. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Why did you lock yourself in? It seems like you'll be more scared in there than out here."

"It-it's alright... I-I'm used to g-getting through stuff like this by myself." Tamaki stopped trying to open the door. "By yourself? You're always by yourself..." He remembered her dad worked all the time, and her mom died a long time ago. It wouldn't be a rarity for her to be all alone in her house during a storm. She never calls for help when she's in trouble, even though her friends are so close. She grew up without relying on anyone else.

"But not anymore." Tamaki whispered. He summoned all of his might and thrust open the doors to see Haruhi looking wide-eyed up at him. He wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can come out now." He said, holding out a hand to her. A loud boom of thunder roared into Haruhi's ears and startled her. She jumped out of the wardrobe and into Tamaki's arms. He held her tight and whispered, "It's okay. I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again.

"Hey Kyouya..." Hikaru started. "Do you think it's okay to leave Tamaki and Haruhi alone like this?"

"Nighttime, newfound fear, and a bedroom usually result in naughty things," Kaoru ended.

"This is our sempai we're talking about," Kyouya snickered. "Everything will be just fine."

Tamaki walked over to the bed with Haruhi in his arms, and gently set her down. She looked up at him, tears of fear in her eyes, then reached up and pulled him down next to her, crushing his lips in a desperate kiss.

He let her push him down onto the bed, but couldn't stop himself as he flipped her over so he was above her, a knee on either side of her hips.

She gasped at the sudden change of position, but wasn't about to protest. She really wanted this, and couldn't deny it any longer. She reached her hands up his shirt, sliding over his well-toned stomach and chest before lifting his shirt up over his head. He quickly got off her and took off his pants as well, though he left his boxers on.

She stripped as well, but seeing that he kept his boxers on, she didn't remove her bra or panties, leaving those for him to take off.

As he climbed back on the bed, he hesitated. He didn't want to corrupt his precious Haruhi by doing something she didn't want to. He looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't waaaa.." He trailed off as she slid a finger lightly over his boxers, brushing the tip of his growing erection. She smirked at his reaction.

"I think, sempai, that I'm ready for this. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." She smiled at him reassuringly as she ran a finger from the waistband of his boxers up to his neck before kissing him passionately on the lips.

He kissed her back, sneaking his tongue past her lips to taste her mouth and dominating her once more, pushing her down on the bed again and straddling her like before. Reaching her arms up and latching them around his neck, she lifted herself off the bed for a second so his wandering hands could unclasp her bra. Smiling as he flung it off in an unknown direction, she gasped as his mouth suddenly left hers and latched onto one of her nipples, while his other hand kneaded the opposite breast.

Arching her back and forcing more of herself into his mouth and hands, she moaned as his tongue and thumb drew circles around her nipples simultaneously.

He stopped, placing butterfly kisses down her stomach, until he got to her panties. Sliding a finger under the thin cloth, he felt how wet she was and smiled seductively. "I guess you really do want me," He said, grinning as she blushed. She was just adorable!

Sliding her panties slowly down and off her legs, he threw them without bothering to notice where they landed. He quickly dipped his head and kissed and nibbled his way up the inside of her thighs, until he reached the center of her pleasure. Lapping up the juices that were escaping, Tamaki felt himself growing harder listening to the little moans and whimpers his Haruhi was making.

Plunging his tongue inside her, Tamaki licked and reached, gently biting the bundle of nerves and lapping it up when she let out a scream and came into his mouth.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he quickly shed his boxers, exposing his erect penis to the cool air. Above Haruhi once again, he paused with his tip brushing her opening.

"This is going to hurt, but it will start to feel good after a bit, okay Haruhi?"

She nodded, trying to relax as she bit her lip. "I'm ready."

He gently pushed into her, trying to be careful and hold back. He paused as she whimpered, but continued until he was all the way in. He held perfectly still above her, being careful not to move when in truth all he wanted was to pound into her as hard as he could.

Finally she shifted under him and moved, causing him to groan in ecstasy. She nodded that he could move, and he began thrusting into her, pulling himself out almost completely before pushing himself in to the hilt. Panting out her name, he felt that she was going to release, and pounded through it before letting go, collapsing next to her on the bed.

As her breathing gradually slowed, Haruhi turned to her lover. "Tamaki? I love you." She snuggled into his chest to listen to his racing heart. Tamaki held her close and whispered, "I love you too, Haruhi."

At that moment the twins barged into the room and screamed, "WOULD YOU GUYS BE QUIET? THE WALLS ARE PARER THIN AND WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" They slammed the door in rage and walked away.

A few moments of silence passed, then the couple shrugged it off. Haruhi lifted her head from Tamaki's chest. "Hey," She whispered. "You up for round two?"


End file.
